Blood Reign
by Maireh
Summary: A short story. What happens when life only gives you ill? What happens when memories take over your life? Elleree Kell is finding out. A oneshot of thoughts. This is written between my friend and I.


**Blood Reign**

Elleree

Chapter 1: Memories

Rain fell from all sides; as we ran though the dusky forest. Alura stopped in mid-stride as she picked up the scent of the hikers we were tracking. Their scent was delicious, and we followed it into a small clearing, seeing the tent in perfect detail. _How thirsty are you?_

_Not too bad, you go first_. Alura replied.

_Gladly. _As soon as the thought left my mind I was running to the tent, and not a second later, I was ripping through the entrance searching for my first victim. Not bothering to see my prey, I grabbed the first person I smelt and bit its right shoulder, so as not to be cliché and bite its neck. As the blood surged into my burning throat, I opened my eyes to look at my prey.

She appeared to be around eight-teen, and had shoulder-length silk black hair. At that moment, I wished I would have never opened my eyes. She was the human image of myself, over one hundred years ago.

"_You were just wishing you could fly" Alura guessed my unspoken thought; "Yes, and you were thinking that is a stupid wish" Alura and I sat in a wide field of yellow and orange flowers, just a few feet from our cottage. "No, not exactly" She paused to watch my reaction- which was disappointment- frowning "But close. As always" I quickly brightened up. A few minutes passed, the whisper of chirping birds followed. "Elleree, you want to know something?" she looked at me with the same gray eyes that always meant caution. It was almost motherly. "What?" I tried to have the same motherly tone, but it sounded too acidy; like a angry wolf trying to protect it's pack from a growing menace. But naturally that wasn't it at all. I was so lost in the chirping of the yellow finches, I was confused to why she would have wanted to interrupt their beautiful song. "I was just thinking that, maybe someday you and I could leave this town and travel to Ireland, or the southern part of England. Someday….." she trialed off. "That would be great." I was thrilled that maybe someday, I could see more of our world._

I grasped tighter at the memory. It is only ironic that she had to keep that promise. The girl shrieked, so loud it could wake the whole forest. Automatically I froze as the memory pasted into the following years..

"_Elleree, I think Louis may really like me. Can you please restrain yourself and be nice to him?" My sister's pleads distracted me from my work. "I'll try; no promises" I glanced over my shoulder to look her. Her face mirrored my own; round chin, full rose lips, small nose in middle of her oval face, and of course the exact same cloudy gray eyes. The only thing that set us apart; was her long black hair. A knock at the door sent Alura dashing out the door and down the stairs in a very un-lady-like-fashion. She must really like him as well, "Wonderful" I spat. I quickly put my hair - I cut it so it was just past my shoulders, I never liked it long- into a bun and walked into the sitting room to wait out the horror of first love. _

A snap interrupted the memory. I hadn't noticed but the body of my prey was still in my hands. I could hear my sister outside sigh impatiently. I knew I didn't have long, so I tossed the girl to the side, to wait for her partner to come in to check on her. After that scream I doubt it will be long. _How far is the other one? _I asked Alura.

_Not far, though I think…. Ryan may want him. Are you done?_

_Close. Give me a minute I'd like to finish same thing… _I sighed as I looked at the young girl who I just destroyed. Waiting for the next memory to cloud my mind.

_It was a cold windy afternoon. The overcast was just too perfect to resist the afternoon with my friends -though I promised the day to my sister, Alura- doing whatever it was they found "fun". I walked silently to the front door of her new house, she now happily married to Louis Heave. To top that off, they were expecting there first child. Alura was so happy when she told me. Three knocks on the dark wooden door set everything to life. She was at the door in record time. We hugged, she told me all about the past three weeks we've been apart. After lunch I asked her to take a walk with me -I knew I 'd run into my friends at the station…- she gladly agreed to come along. Not knowing I was meeting up with my friends. I was all too willing when she wanted to walk though the woods, instead of taking the horses- on a path she and Louis often went on, she explained._

_The rest is very cloudy, the beautiful blond angel came out of no where. "Hello, sir" I beckoned -being a perfect lady- when he came closer. When he spoke my heart skipped a beat, and his voice came out sounding like music, "How do you do, ladies?" _

_Alura gasped. "Very well, sir. We were just on our way home. Alura?" I turned to my sister, "I must ask; Are you two twins? Your both are much too appealing to be anything but." His voice sent a wave of terror in me. There was a undercurrent and a double meaning to what he had asked. I knew I had to get my sister out of here. ""Yes" I squeaked. "Alura, we should really should go!" my voice broke. She was still frozen, her face in a tortured expression. I turned quickly only to see the angel crouching down to lunch at us-_

_Elleree, lets go! _My sister pulled me back into the present; a place I didn't often like to go. How stupid of me, to even be thinking those thoughts. Quicker then a bullet, I encountered my sister and her Ryan -who were still waiting a bush- they both nodded as I came beside them. I arranged myself so that I was hidden as well.

"Daddy, do you think Aunty saw another spider?" a soft high pitch-like voice asked. Surely a child, no doubt.

"I don't know, Hon" a deeper voice huffed. I heard its quickening foot-steps, so he must be running. I knew my sister wanted to go, 'leave the young, and innocent to be at peace , not to be laid to peace', as she once put it.

"Elle, lets go." Alura urged, I knew she would cave soon.

"Alura, can't we just take the old man, and leave the kid?" Ryan pressed. Ahhh, Ryan. I don't think my sister could of found a better mate, even if she tried.

"NO!" her sharp voice was, babyish and much too loud.

"Alura is right, Ryan, lets just go. There's no point is fighting her about this!" I tried to keep myself calm, my voice sane.

"Fine! Let the human go. We chased them all around these damned woods, just to let them leave. I see how that is." Sarcasm leaking into his brassy voice.

"Ryan," she whimpered, touching his cheek, "please." He shook his head slightly, "for me?" she added.

"Fine. Lets go." He got up and started to run west, Alura got up a half-second later. _You coming?_

_Ya, I'll give you two a minute or so. _I nodded, unmoved.

She hesitated then left. I only stayed long enough to see the human man, and the child with him, then I ran. Leaving them to find the terror just ahead.

ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ

The screams of my latest victim echoed through my head for the remainder of the everlasting night. Still, we ran. Alura never slowed her pace- wanting to put as many miles between her and the child. The sun was rising to east, as we were headed southwest. Still I did not totally understand my sister's reasoning for the things she did. I knew when the blond haired monster-angel grabbed her the way he did, he did damage. Major damage. I know when he held her, that she could no longer be holding her child, for she was screaming about the pain. I know how she feels. Yet, I will never understand her reasoning.

Finally as if my prayer has been answered we cross another scent, this scent older then most, but Ryan is ravenous and this makes me edgy. Alura finally slows down and turns around, still running. "Ryan, and I will go 'eat'. Elle, if you want to join, your welcome too. But I would enjoy some time alone with Ryan if you know what I mean." then she winked. Great, oh for love of all merciful heaven! Why now? Why tonight, or day I guess.

"Sure, Alura, go have fun. I won't be to far." or too close either. But I didn't add that part. "Just stay out of my head. Got it?" I warned.

Alura giggled then- grabbing Ryan by hand- took off west. I swear if I didn't love that girl to death, she'd be a real pain. Come to think of it, she is. I stand there a minute like a buffoon, then I head north- hoping and praying that I won't have to hear anything from my sister for a long while.

Funny isn't it, how after all these years, I still believe in God and I still pray, as if I were human. Alura gave up her faith long ago, I have not. I swore to the Lord if I made it out this- when the monster-angel attacked my sister- still breathing that I would always believe, always pray, and giveup my friends to become a true lady. While I did good on my promise so far. But honesty, why breathing? Why not alive? Why not heart-beating? Oh, while can't change the past. If I could though…

I let that thought fall right in it's tracks. I know I would never be able to change that, change what I am. I should get over it, as Ryan says, _and just get over myself_. The words sound so simple, if only things were as easy as thoughts, if only my life- oh sorry, existence- were as simple. Naturally like everything else about this life, it's not. _Nothing_ is simple anymore. If things were simple I wouldn't be here. I would have gotten married to Henry, I would have had children of my own. But that didn't happen. And it never will.

The trees around my running figure, should be blurred- would be blurred to a human- but luckily I can see every last detail. Lucky, because it sure would be one heck of a run if I couldn't see this way. Lucky, also because, if I went plowing though trees all the time, we'd be easier to track. I wonder though, if I couldn't see this way, could I run this fast? Or hear this much?

ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ

It came out of no-where. But all the sudden there is was. The white wood- now faded in many areas-, the black-gray tiles of the roof- most had fallen off the ceiling. I was surprised to see it, the house where we found Ryan. The house where my sister did the one thing she would never regret. She can't regret, for she's so much in love. Her love for Ryan is so much stronger then what her love for Louis was. She loved him…. like a brother. She married him because, our parents wanted her too. Louis and her were in love for a while, but her love faded- after they got married.

I breathed in, it smelt clean. Too clean. No scent but the clean air, the trees, and other things, I shall no mention. The sun was out, but no one was near, slowly I crept out of the shady, safe woods. And went to the door, but did not go in. I love this place and for no apparent reason. It's just homey. I holds many, many bad memories for Ryan. A few for Alura. But the best memories for me. It was in the 1920's that Ryan came to 'live' with us. His father was very cruel to him. Alura killed that man, for Ryan. She wanted to keep him-

_Elle, where are you? We just ate the most delightful 'snack '. I can't believe you missed it! I just fell in love with this little restaurant, a few miles-_

I tried to block out my sister's babbling. So with a sigh, I turned around to find her..

I was scarcely aware of my sister and Ryan as they joined me, on yet another hunt. Alura had just stopped with her heart to heart chatter. And the sun was rising again, the clouds were advancing across the darkened sky. And I; I was just running to run.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not believe I will continue this story.

I do own The characters in this story, just not the world.


End file.
